User blog:MrScience12/Explosive Nights - Part Two: Who Dun It?
Sworn to Secrecy presents Explosive Nights - Part Two: Who Dun It? Transcript *''begins at the warehouse in the daylight; the team, along with other police officers and evidence collectors are there in all in the rubble'' *'SpongeBob:' up rock Gosh, this is boring. down rock Ugh, being a secret agent is such a bore. *'Sandy:' over; sarcastically Right, because looking for the team of criminals that tried to kill you takes all of the energy from you. *'SpongeBob:' Hey, you would be surprised. It's not easy to sleep when you've almost been blown up by a bomb, you know. *'Sandy:' Yeah, I know. at Patrick, who is holding a rod into the ground What's he doing over there? to Patrick *'SpongeBob:' I don't know. Hmm. walking Why don't we go find out? *'Sandy:' lazily But your knees are hurting you, right? And mine are too. SpongeBob Why are we doing this, anyway? *'SpongeBob:' Because you were curious, and now you've made me curious. Who knows if Patrick has found anything about the explosion? *'Sandy:' The people who need to know, and I don't think that they're us. Can we go now? This is boring. *'SpongeBob:' sarcastically Right, because walking over to talk to Patrick who is only about twenty feet away takes all of the energy out of you. laughs Come on, it won't take that long. *'Sandy:' smiles Fine. *'Patrick:' at approaching SpongeBob I see you've started to take some interest in this case, huh, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Vaguely, yes. So, have you found anything about the explosion? *'Patrick:' Not any evidence. Sounds terrible when you're an evidence collector and all? But I do have a theory. With the explosion, I think that a lot of the evidence that we could have found got pushed under all the rubble and dirt. *'Sandy:' And that's the rod is for? *'Patrick:' Precisely and incorrect. You're right about why the rod is in the ground, but not to look for evidence. It's to look for water. *'SpongeBob:' If you're thirsty, you could just ask me for my water bottle. *'Patrick:' Not to drink, SpongeBob. I'm looking for any nitrous peroxide, the explosive element found in explosives, especially the one that detonated last night. If there's an object with any of that compound of any form, it would have soaked into the soil and mixed with any fluid. rod And I think we've just found our object. *'Sandy:' What is it? *'Patrick:' I don't know yet. up rod I'm going to need you to pull whatever is in the rod out. *'SpongeBob:' sighs If I have to, which I didn't but chose to because I'm bored. into rod and pulls out a pencil A pencil, huh? This is what nearly costed us our lives last night? *'Patrick:' No. pencil A bomb almost costed us our lives. This is ignited the bomb, I suppose. out scanner Yep. 3.2% nitrous aerated toxins. Just the right amount to blow up anything in a 300-foot radius. *'SpongeBob:' Well that's great. But who did it? *'Patrick:' pencil Don't know that either. They must have covered their tracks somehow. But we better find out, because if we don't, we'll be in some deep number 2 if you know what I mean. *'Sandy:' idea Of course! Number two! I see it now! *'Patrick:' Well, that's a bad vision to have. *'Sandy:' No, not that number two. at pencil; turns to where the "2" symbol should be Ah ha! This pencil isn't a normal number two pencil. to symbol It's a "BB" pencil. *'Patrick:' A "BB" pencil? What's the BB? *'SpongeBob:' The real question is "who is the BB?". The answer is one of our many foes. It's none other than... *'Sandy:' The Bomb Band. *''be continued...'' Category:Blog posts Category:Sworn to Secrecy Category:Sworn to Secrecy Episodes Category:Sworn to Secrecy Season One Episodes